A Tale of Two Brothers
by it'satwinthing29
Summary: George is crushed after his brother's death at the Battle of Hogwarts, so when he finds a chance to change the past, well, what has he got to lose? Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any links to Harry Potter. I did use some dialogue from the book, but the rest is my own work. There is no link to J.wling or Warner Brothers. My first fic from a few years back.


George was leaning against the wall with tears in his eyes as he thought about Fred. When he had walked into the Great Hall and seen his body, it was like all meaning to life had ceased. He could no longer look at his own reflection without breaking down into tears at the thought of his brother. Part of him had died with Fred that day. Now he was alone. He wasn't really but he felt like he was. The one person in his life who had understood him more than anyone, was gone.

He was at the ministry with Percy, collecting his things. Percy was up in the minister's office talking to Kingsley. George was on the ground floor waiting for him. It had been about 13 hours since Harry had vanquished Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts had been won. Everyone else was ecstatic but he was in no mood for celebrating. All he wanted was to be alone but that was never going to happen. Whenever someone came near him they either told him to be happy about "the end of He Who Must Not Be Named's reign" or were sorry for the loss of his brother which just made him feel even worse than he already did.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up. Percy was walking towards him with a box in his arms. He stopped just in front of George.

"I'm just going to pop back and retrieve the last of my things, I think I forgot my picture of myself as Head Boy."

"Honestly, Percy, how much more stuff can you own?"

Percy gave him a disapproving look, put the box down at his feet and turned back towards the ministry. George scanned the area. His brother had practically worshipped this place for years. He still couldn't believe he would give up the job he had dreamed about since infancy. He had never understood why Percy loved the ministry so much. Fred had always said...

His vision blurred again. _Don't think about Fred_ he told himself, but it was no use. He had been such a massive part of his life that there was no way not to think about him. They had done everything together. George would of said they were like brothers if they hadn't already been. He breathed in and looked up. _This is going to be hard_. Then his eye caught a reflection on the ceiling. He followed it down to the floor.

"No", he said aloud, "It can't be."

George rushed over to where his gaze had led him. He crouched down and picked up the delicate golden object that was now dangling in front of him.

"It can't be."

The Time Turner was slightly bronzed and dirty, but still distinguishable. But how could it have even been there? All the time turners at the ministry had been destroyed, hadn't they?

It twisted round in his hand and suddenly George knew what he was going do. He stood up and placed the time turner around his neck. _This could be dangerous, I mean, do I really want to go back to that hell on earth? _

A million thoughts rushed round his head but George could only hear one of them, the loudest and most appealing of them all.

_I can have my brother back._

He looked around to check if anyone was watching.

"Sorry, Percy," he muttered under his breath, "looks like you'll have to deal with these boxes on your own."

With one final sweep of the area, he flipped the time turner 16 times.

The area around him suddenly blurred. Nervous looking workers scurried around, their eyes shifty. Death Eaters he guessed were setting off to Hogwarts strode past confidently. At last time froze again. Luckily, he was standing in an alcove out of sight of passing wizards.

For a few seconds he was astounded at what he had just done, and then remembered what he was meant to be doing. Taking a few more moments to steady himself, a lump of excitement and fear building in his throat, he turned on the spot.

Instantly, crashes and screams filled the air. He saw flashes of green and red. He drew his wand.

"Here we go again." he said under his breath.

He moved cautiously. He had to make sure he wasn't seen by himself or anyone with him or who had seen him. He thought back to where he had been before. _I was up on the third floor corridor with Alicia_. Then he remembered that Percy had told him they had been on the seventh floor by the room of requirement when the wall had fallen on Fred.

Straight away he was running. First he had to find out where he was. He definitely wasn't anywhere near the seventh floor. This was obvious considering he was outside.

What he needed right now, was a broom.

He spotted Oliver Wood dueling a Death Eater. Without thinking, George rushed over to him, just as he fired a full body bind hex at the masked figure, who abruptly fell to the ground.

"Oliver, where can I find a broom, a fast one?"

"George, I thought you where up in the castle?"

"What? Oh yeah I was, uh, thrown out of a window."

Oliver sized him up and gave him a sceptical look. "You don't look very hurt."

"Yeah, well I'm a fast healer, now where can I find a broom?"

Oliver, who hadn't changed at all in the years he had spent away from Hogwarts, thought about this for a moment. George could see, though he appeared solum, his eyes light up at the mention of brooms. He was, after all, a Quidditch fanatic.

"Well you could try the broom cupboard up by the pitch."

"Too far, is that the only place?"

"Well, you could try a summoning charm."

"Oh, oh yeah..."

In his panic he had forgotten all about summoning charms. He had even forgotten that this was the past, for him anyway. He was focusing so hard on saving Fred that everything else had been pushed to the back of his mind until later notice.

"Thanks, Oliver, you just saved several lives."

"Wait what? What do you mean? GEORGE!"

But George was already running. He found a place where no one was watching and that was close to the castle.

"_Accio Cleansweep_!"

He waited for about a minute, practically hopping up and down on the spot with anticipation and worry. Then he heard a whooshing sound from over-head. He looked up. The broom raced towards him. He braced himself. Just as it came level with the top of his head, he reached up, grabbed it, pulled it down, mounted it and kicked off from the ground.

Then he was flying, the cold air whistling past his ear, his short hair waving feebly around his face. _Look for a window_, he told himself. Several Death Eaters saw him but he was so driven by his need to find Fred that he barely heard the shouts and screams coming from far below him.

_Window, find a window_.

He spotted one that had been smashed. Shards of glass surrounded the frame. He zoomed through it. He threw the broom to one side. He could hear explosions coming from the lower levels. He turned a corner. Suddenly he felt heat emanating from the wall next to him. He checked to see where he was. He was outside the Room of Requirement. _The_ _door_ _isn't_ _visible_, he thought, _so someone must be inside._

An enormous rush of hot air blew a strand of hair into his eyes. He pushed it back and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco Malfoy and Goyle, lying in the corridor ahead of him, two brooms either side of them. Both brooms were slightly burnt at the ends. None of them seemed to notice him. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and threw Harry's cloak over themselves. _This is it_, thought George, _this is where it happened_.

He followed them down the corridor for a bit and then his heart seemed to stop. There was Fred, dueling a Death Eater alongside Percy. The Death Eater Percy was dueling's hood fell down.

"Hello, Minister!" yelled Percy, sending jinx at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and sank to his knees in pain. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred, as he defeated the Death Eater he had been duelling. Hearing his voice and seeing him so happy made George choke on his tears. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce ... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"

And then there was a loud explosion and George was thrown off his feet. Everything went black for a bit. Then he was pulling debris off of himself. He stood up.

His insides knotted.

He ran forwards and dropped to his knees.

"No, please! Don't die, Fred, please! No, Fred!"

But no matter how much he shook his brothers body, like he had done every year since he could remember to wake him so they could see Father Christmas (and in later years prank him), Fred would not stir. George could feel the tears running down his cheeks. He had failed, Fred was dead and he felt like it was his fault. His vision was blurred so the only way he knew it was Percy crouching beside him was by his voice.

"No, oh, Fred. George I'm sorry." His voice was shaky, he was crying as well. George slowly lowered Fred's body to the ground. He wiped the salty water from his eyes and fiddled with the time turner.

"George, what's that?"

But George had no time to answer before the scene was rewinding. Bits of wall zoomed past him and Fred's body flew up and turned the corner. _Not again, _George thought_, never again_. Time stopped. He was still in the corridor. He got to his feet and raced back down the corridor. He had come back by only minutes. That should give him enough time to think.

Five minutes later, he heard a broom fall to the ground and the pattering of feet. He looked out from the tapestry he was hiding behind. He saw himself walking down the corridor rather hurriedly. He followed. Another rush of warm air blew past him. The Room of Requirement was open and there were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Goyle again. It felt so odd to be seeing what he had seen not seven or so minutes before. His past self started waking again. He came round the corner again. 'He' had stopped, having seen Fred. It was even harder seeing him now he knew what happened.

"Hello, Minister!" shouted Percy, as George watched him send the exact same jinx at the ex-Minister for Magic. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred, once again defeating the Death Eater he was facing.

George started running.

"This time." he snarled viciously, "This time I'll save him."

He bumped into his past self and heard him exclaim,

"Wha-"

But the sound stopped, and when George looked back, he had already vanished.

"You actually are joking, Perce ... I don't think -

George pulled Fred and Percy over to the opposite wall, just as the explosion shattered the sound barrier. All three of them were thrown backwards by the impact but thanks to a cushioning charm Percy had cast, it was a fuzzy warmness they greeted instead of a cold, stone floor.

"George, what are you doing here, why aren't you downstairs, what just happened, and, and..." He noted the device hanging around George's neck. "And what is that around your neck?"

"Listen, Fred, I don't have much time." George could feel himself slipping away. It was scary but he had to tell Fred what had happened before he vanished.

"Basically, no offense or anything, but you died where I came from." Fred looked horror stricken. "I couldn't live without you, you're the best brother ever. So you have to understand when I saw the time turner I just had to come back and get you. Now, listen, because I just saved your life, the time I came from isn't going to exist any more." He felt his voice break. "Don't worry your still going to have your favourite twin," he said ruffling Fred's hair, "just remember, you owe me big time."

He grinned, and then he was gone.

Fred sat, gasping for breath, astonished at what had just happened. Percy got to his feet beside him.

"Well that was a close one. It's a good thing you were there to save us George, George? George?

But George was gone and only Fred knew where. He had vanished, he had simply ceased to exist. But he had saved Fred's life. He had actually saved his life...

"Fred, are you all right? You look awfully shaken, are you hurt?" Percy helped him to his feet and looked around.

"Did you see where George went? It's a bit strange how he took off just now after the wall - wait where are you going? I don't want both of you disappearing. Fred!"

Fred had gotten himself free of Percy's grip and had started down the corridor, still slightly shocked at the events that had just passed. He had to make sure George was alright. He saw Harry lying on the ground.

"Harry, are you ok?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen Harry, have you seen George anywhere?"

"Wasn't he just here?"

"Um, yeah but he must have taken off. Do you know where he might be?"

"I don't know, outside maybe?"

"Yeah, outside, yeah thanks Harry." he started to move off. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah Fred?"

"Watch your back out there, heck watch everyone's back, you don't know who's gonna turn round and jinks you."

"Yeah I will. Thanks Fred."

Fred nodded and started moving down the corridor again.

On the way down to the Grand Staircase Fred encountered several students and Death Eaters, all dueling someone. He had to send counter attacks at Death Eaters several times before he reached the second floor corridor. He saw Lupin and Tonks send two separate jinks at a Death Eater. They then turned to leave. As he was about to continue on, he saw the Death Eater reach for his wand. Fred quickly shot a stunning spell at the Death Eater. He defiantly was stunned, and the expression on his face showed it as he went ridged. Lupin and Tonks turned, having heard the noise. They looked at Fred.

"Fred, where did you come from?" Said Tonks. She saw the Death Eater lying on the floor.

"What did you do?"

"That Death Eater was about to grab his wand, he was probably going to send a killing curse at you. I stunned him, and as you can see, he really was stunned."

"If you'll pardon the pun." Tonks smiled. "Thanks Fred, we owe you one."

"We should have been more careful." Said Lupin angrily, eyes fixed on the Death Eater's stiff body.

"Oh, Remus, calm down." Interjected Tonks.

"You could have been killed."

"Err, guys? Not to be impolite or anything but I'm kind of in a hurry." Said Fred, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Of course, take care Fred." Tonks gave him another thankful smile and she and Lupin continued down the corridor.

When Fred reached the large doors of the castle and walked outside cautiously, he was horrified at what he saw. Bodies lay everywhere, screams hung in the air and almost inaudible moans came from places Fred wasn't sure where they were.

It took him at least ten minutes to search all the places George may have been in the grounds, but he didn't find him. He thought he saw three pairs of feet move past him at one point, but in the heat of the atmosphere he had probably just imagined it. He was nearing the castle again when he saw Colin Creevey, sneaking back inside. Fred jogged over to him. When Colin saw him he looked around nervously. In all these years, Colin hadn't changed much.

"Hiya, Colin, what are you up to?"

"Oh, Fred, oh uh, hi, I was just..."

"It's to dangerous for you Colin, these Death Eaters have experience."

"I have experience! Oh please, I'll be _really_ careful, oh please let me fight."

Colin started whining, trying to convince Fred to let him stay. Fred sighed.

"Colin,"

"...and I won't fight any _really_ dangerous Death Eaters, only the less dangerous ones..."

"Colin,"

"...and I'll stay out of the way of any of the others if they're dueling and..."

"COLIN!"

"What?"

He sighed again and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Colin, but this is for your own good." He drew his wand.

"No please, I won't cause any trouble, oh please, please Fred..."

"I'm sorry Colin, _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Colin's entire body froze and started to fall forwards. Fred leaned forward and caught him.

"Easy now, easy now, ok..."

About seven minutes later he had successfully dragged the pulverized Colin into the castle and lowered him down in an alcove, concealed by a fallen Gryffindor banner.

"Sorry about this Colin."

He stood up, looked around and then turned back to Colin.

"Stay here, you hear me, don't move, it's very important that you DON"T MOVE."

He smiled feebly at his joke.

"I'll come back later."

He started to walk away. He had taken not three steps when a cold, high-pitched voice rang through the castle. The sound penetrated his ears and it almost hurt.

"_You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value true bravery_."

A shiver of fear and hatred ran down Fred's spine.

"_Yet you have suffered heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste_."

"_Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately_."

_Someone likes referring to himself in the third person_, thought Fred.

"_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured_."

Terror seized him at the thought that some of the people he cared about might be injured, or worse...

He then went on to address Harry. Fred's ears pricked up when he heard Harry's name. He knew Harry would be blaming himself for what was happening, so what Voldemort said was obviously not a big help.

"_You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself_."

Fred's hands turned into fists. Hot, angry lava was bubbling up inside him. He was filled with loathing. Voldemort went on to tell Harry, and anyone who was still listening, that if he did not hand himself over then he would join the fighting and kill anyone who stood between him and Harry.

"_One hour_."

The voice stopped. It rang in his ears like a wasp was buzzing around them. He turned.

"Alright, Colin," he lifted his shoulders and started dragging him again. He was heavier than he looked. "ready for some more bruises?"

Fred let Colin's body down in a corner and bent double to catch his breath. Then he turned to a Hufflepuff girl standing next to him.

"I found him stunned, no idea who did it. Look after him will you?"

She nodded and then went to attend to Colin. Fred drew himself up and started looking for people he knew. Luna smiled at him as he passed. He saw George with the rest of the Weasleys and Lupin and Tonks. She saw him and waved. Mrs Weasley followed her gaze. When she saw Fred her eyes filled with tears and she ran over to him. When she reached him she squeezed him a big hug.

"Oh, Fred, you weren't here so we thought we'd, we thought you'd, oh, Fred..."

"Easy, honestly woman, I'm fine." _She's so over emotional_, said a slightly amused Fred to himself.

When Mrs Weasley had finally stopped hugging him, and Fred was able to breathe again, George came up to him. Fred remembered why he had been looking for him. George pulled him into a relieved hug, but quickly let go.

"Hey, Fred, you gave us a scare there."

"What? Oh yeah, sorry about that."

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Hey, George can I..."

But he was interrupted when Percy entered the room. As soon as he escaped from Mrs Weasley's arms, he bore down on Fred in an annoyed and confused manner.

"Fred, what were you thinking running of like that earlier? We were meant to stick together."

"Sorry, Percy, wasn't thinking straight, you know, the shock of it."

"Yeah, yeah thats ok." said Percy, some of his steam blowing off. "But you," he said, pointing his finger at George and regaining the steam he had just lost, "why did you run off? You had me worried sick, just disappearing like that, didn't even give us a chance to thank you."

"What for?" George asked puzzled.

"What do you mean, what for? You just..."

But he never got a chance to finish his sentence, as a cruel, unforgiving voice cut him off.

_And I thought it couldn't get any louder in here._

Fred was being pushed against the wall by the cheering crowds, each person trying to get to Harry. He had, after all, just defeated Lord Voldemort.

_I'll talk to him later_, Fred thought to himself, _he must have a lot to think about_.

He saw his mother and grinned. He made his way over to her, pushing through the crowds.

"Mum, I hope you know you're awesome."

"I think I need a fire whiskey. What was that, Fred dear?"

"You just kicked Bellatrix Lestrange's arse. You have to admit, that's pretty cool."

"Don't use that expression dear. I'm going to look for you're father. Why don't you go and find George, hmm?"

She walked away, looking over the crowds as she went. Fred thought she appeared slightly shaken. He turned. People were starting to sit down. He saw Neville sitting at a bench, surrounded by other students, all gazing in awe at the shining sword in his hands. Then he saw George over by the doors and begun to make his way over to him.

"Oooh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!"

He turned slightly to see what Luna was on about, but as he expected, there was nothing there. He saw Ron and Hermione slip out of the hall, probably accompanied by Harry under the invisibility cloak. He smiled to himself. _Those guys are gonna be friends forever_, he thought.

He continued making his way to George, who was starting to move out of the doors.

"George!"

He turned at the sound of his name. He smiled.

"Hey, Fred, having a bit of trouble are we?"

Fred pulled himself out of the last of the crowd and walked over to George.

"It's finally over huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Come on, let's go find Peeves. He still thinks he's better than us. I think it's time we teach him a lesson." George pulled a handful of dung-bombs out of his pocket.

"Now your talking. Alright, let's go."

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, Fred had a thought. He stopped and pulled George to one side.

"George, can I talk to you for a second?"

"'Course, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

" Uh, ok...thanks for what?"

He grinned. "For being the best brother in the world."

THE END


End file.
